degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Umbrella (1)
Clare feels as if her own family is falling apart until that is, when Eli's parents give her a strange offer. Fiona is caught between the love of two guys, Adam and Drew. It's just a matter of time before the competition kicks in. Meanwhile, Dave gets caught up in his new group of friends leaving his old friends behind. Extensive Overview Main Plot Clare's parents are divorcing whether she likes it or not, and they announce that they are selling the house. Feeling totally unmoored and irrelevant in her own home, she's despondent but Eli's parents have a strange offer. Clare learns more about Eli's past with Julia and realizes just how different the two of them are. After realizing that her parents marriage didn't work out because they were just too different, Clare jumps to the conclusion that she and Eli's relationship will reach the same point eventually. When her mom tells her that she wishes she would have taken risks (like learning to ski), but it's too late for that now, Clare gets an idea. She rushes out of the house mid-conversation with her mom and tells Eli that she wants to spend the night with him. Eli refuses to let this happen because he knows it is against Clare's moral even if she says otherwise. The episode ends with Clare telling Eli "I see how it is" and walking away with her bike. Subplot Drew and Adam are working on the food drive at Degrassi when Fiona enters, looking for a teacher. Drew convinces her to help out with the drive to fulfill her community service hours that are required (convincing her by saying that in doing something else, she may have to wear a hair net or change an old man's diaper). Drew spends the episode trying to win over Fiona's affection only to be shot down every time. In the meantime, Adam learns more about Fiona and how her relationship with her "New York Prince" didn't work out because he was charming on the outside, but not on the inside. Fiona tells Adam that she hates when guys pretend to be someone they're not. Adam tells Drew that he will help him win over Fiona, he just has to aim lower in the meantime. The episode ends with Adam convincing Fiona that Drew is a nice guy, he's just nervous around her. Fiona appears to be giving Drew another chance, and tells Adam that she's not looking for anything serious or physical. Adam seems excited when she confirms that she doesn't want anything sexual. Will Adam help Drew win over Fiona, or will he keep her to himself? Third Plot The fact that Dave's dad is a cop at Degrassi is hurting his chances with some new friends. Dave's desperate to leave the nerd circle behind, but Wesley won't go quietly. His new friends believe that the cops are only there to get the students in trouble if they find anything and Dave plays along. Wesley interrupts their conversation and reveals that Dave's dad is Officer Turner, the cop they were just talking about. Dave's new friends believe that Dave is just hanging out with them as an inside source. The episode ends with Dave pushing Wesley against the lockers and asking why he did that. Wesley simply shrugs and says that it just slipped out. Gallery= Gallery umbrella-pt-1-1.jpg umbrella233.PNG umbrella-pt-1-2.jpg umbrella-pt-1-3.jpg umbrella-pt-1-4.jpg umbrella-pt-1-5.jpg umbrella-pt-1-6.jpg umbrella-pt-1-10.jpg umbrella-pt-1-11.jpg umbrella-pt-1-12.jpg Watch.jpg Clarebearnothappy.PNG Clarebitchpissed.PNG Tumblr lb2e1kR4oX1qdlcjpo1 500.png Tumblr lb2dahXZH61qdlcjpo1 500.png Tumblr lb2dkxVrfO1qdlcjpo1 500.png umbrellano2.PNG drewhornuu.PNG 00052.jpg 22500.jpg umbrellano23.PNG umbrellano24.PNG umbrellano25.PNG umbrellano26.PNG umbrellano27.PNG umbrellano28.PNG umbrellano29.PNG umbrellano30.PNG umbrellano31.PNG umbrellano33.PNG umbrellano32.PNG umbrella-pt-1-8.jpg umbrellano35.PNG umbrellano34.PNG umbrellano36.PNG bball.jpg temperature.jpg eclare2.jpg fiona1.jpg wesdave.jpg Umbrella-pt2-.jpg |-| Trivia= Trivia *This Episode marks the first appearence of Eli Goldsworthy's mom, Cece and the first seen appearence of Eli's dad, Bullfrog. *On the Degrassi Season 10 Part 2 DVD, there was an audio commentary with Stefan Brogren (Snake), Munro Chambers (Eli Goldsworthy), Jordan Todosey (Adam Torres), and Brendon Yorke (Executive Producer). |-| Quotes= Quotes *Clare: "I'm losing everything I love." Eli: "Not Me. I'm not going anywhere." *Clare: "Thanks. I can always count on you." Eli: "That's me, your rock." *Clare: "I want to spend the night with you." *Fiona: "Oh God, I can't wear a hairnet and what was that other thing?" *Drew: "If you're interested, I'm interested." Fiona: "Drew, I'm not interested so you can stop trying." *Fiona: "Well, if you wanna ask her on a date be my guest." (referring to her imaginary friend) *Fiona: "I'm not looking for anything serious, or... anything physical." Adam: "...Really..." *coughs* *Adam: "He thinks you're great... we both do." *Bullfrog: "Yeah, no guest room." Clare: "Excuse me?!" Eli: "Dad" Bullfrog:"We've been trying to get a girl into Eli's room for a while now!" Eli:'' "DAD!"'' *Clare: "...Why does Jesus want me to go through this?" Luke: "It's all a part of His plan." Eli: "His plan sucks." *Wesley: "Oops, must've slipped out." |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *"I Just Want To Love You" by The Strange Familiar *"Kiss Me" by Molly Thomason *"Don't" by Jesse Ruben |-| Links= Links *Download Umbrella (1) *Watch Umbrella (1) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Siblings Category:Religion Category:Family Issues Category:Breakups Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Family Issues Category:Friendships Category:Crushes Category:Rivalry Category:Relationship Issues